We were both Destined
by Hiroakki
Summary: Marik got away from his sister's grip and got closer to Akia. He smiled at her and rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his white hair. Violet eyes met her black eyes. Akia, Yugi's twin sister, can't get Marik out of her mind. Will they meet again? Will he be the same innocent boy she once met? Mainly MarikxOC with some JounouchixOC and BakuraxOC. Review if you like it! :D
1. The Millennium Scale

**First Yu-Gi-Oh! story! I wonder if Yu-Gi-Oh! still has an active fanbase... I sure hope so!**

**I just felt like writing a MarikxOC story with an OC that had a connection to the millennium items and all that.**

**I hope whoever reads this likes it :D First chapter is a little of a back story-ish so it's not REALLY super interesting YET!**

**OK so I use the Japanese names, because it's more fun this way... So it shouldn't be that hard to figure out who they are even if you don't know the Japanese names.**

**Plz Review and all that :D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Millennium Scale<p>

"Bye, Yugi! Bye, Mommy!"

Yugi: "Take care of yourself, sis!"

Yugi gave his twin sister, Akia, a friendly hug. She was going to an expedition with their granpa to explore some Ancient Egyptian ruins that have been found recently. Granted, she was only ten and it might not be the best place for a ten year old to be in, but Akia has always been fascinated in Ancient Egyptian culture. She would always ask her granpa to tell her all about his expeditions and she made him promise that he'll take her with him someday. Since Yugi had received the millennium puzzle and she hadn't received anything like it, her granpa decided that he would take her on this expedition. Why this one? Because they were able to locate something related to the millennium items there. Her granpa thought that it would be a great idea if Akia could find a souvenir of her own there.

"I'll miss you."

Yugi: "I'll miss you too."

Sugoroku: "Well then, it's time to go Akia. I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun there."

"Coming, granpa!"

Sugoroku: "Here we are, Akia."

"Whoa!"

In front of Akia was a giant pyramid standing majestically in the middle of the desert. A lot of people were busy setting up camps and examining the pyramid for any entrances.

Sugoroku: "Looks like it's going to take a while for us to find a way to get in there."

"Can I go look around?"

Sugoroku: "Of course. Just don't get too far."

"I won't!"

Akia ran off to look around the place. Everyone was busy so she soon found herself wandering off alone a little further away. She knew that her granpa told her not to get too far, but she wanted to get away from all these buzzing people. Besides, her granpa was too busy anyway.

"You shouldn't wander so far, little one."

Akia looked up and found a man with sapphire blue eyes. He was wearing what looked like a turban on his head and a long robe. He was wearing an Ankh around his neck. Akia recognized it from one of the many Ancient Egyptian history books that she liked to read. He was wearing two dangling circular earrings.

"Who… are you?"

Shadi: "I am Shadi."

_Shadi's POV_

Why did my millennium Ankh lead me to this girl? What is so special about her? The millennium scale seems to be reacting to her as well. I wonder… What kind of monster she holds inside? Her black hair is certainly unusually long. Every human being has a certain monster. That monster can only be seen with the millennium items. In Ancient Egypt, dangerous criminals had their monsters extracted and sealed by the Pharaoh's advisers who each had a millennium item. These monsters are now what we have as duel monsters.

"Shadi, sir… Is something wrong?"

"What is your name, little one?"

"I'm Akia, sir."

I should enter her soul with my millennium Ankh to discover who this girl really is.

_Outside POV_

Shadi placed his millennium Ankh on Akia's forehead and turns it, as if unlocking a lock. Strangely enough, Akia didn't feel any fear towards this stranger. Her mother always told her not to talk to anyone she didn't know and she always followed that advice. This time, however, it felt different. It was as if she knew that she needed to talk to this man.

_Shadi's POV_

Her soul looks pretty normal for a child. There's one open door with some toys inside. That's interesting. There are more books about Ancient Egyptian history than there are toys in here. It seems that she has quite a high interest in Ancient Egypt. Something in this room doesn't feel right. There's some strange and powerful aura coming from one of the walls.

"Where are we, sir?"

The little girl comes in the room and looks at me with her onyx black eyes. I see it's her first time seeing her own soul room.

"We are inside your soul, little one."

"Well, it does feel like a place I'd decorate. But… There's something odd coming from that wall over there."

Can she actually sense it too? Before I could say anything, she heads towards the wall and pulls out one of the history books sitting on a shelf fixed on the wall. When she does, the wall behind it opens up. Stairs are revealed before us, leading underground.

"How did you know about this place, little one."

"I didn't know, but… Something was calling me."

Calling her? Could it be her monster? She starts heading down the stairs on her own.

"Don't be hasty."

She doesn't stop and keeps going. Whatever it is that is calling her wants her to get there quickly. I should follow her and make sure there are no dangers.

_Outside POV_

Akia could hear it. She could feel something reaching out to her. Something important… She continued walking in the darkness until she saw a pair of red eyes. Strangely enough, she didn't feel afraid. She approached these red eyes with confident steps.

Shadi: "Don't go too far, little one."

She heard his words, but couldn't stop herself. As she got closer to the pair of red eyes, she realized just how big they actually were. Her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and she saw a giant black dragon with blood red eyes looking at her. Its head was lowered, as if it tried to be at the same eye level as its host. Shadi just froze there, behind Akia, contemplating the majestic dragon.

Shadi: "The Red Eyes Black Dragon…"

_'__To think that this girl held such great power inside of her… There's no doubt to who she is now. I know what must be done.'_

Shadi came out of Akia's soul and retracted his Ankh from her forehead. She looked at him with two innocent black eyes.

"The Red Eyes Black Dragon?"

Shadi: "Indeed, little one. Now, listen to me carefully. In your past life, you were someone very important. I can't tell you all the details. You will know once you are ready. For now, take this millennium scale. It seems to have a liking to you."

Shadi hands Akia a golden scale with the eye of Anubis carved in it. There was a feather on one of the golden plates. Akia has read about how Anubis, the Egyptian god of the dead, used a scale and an ostrich feather to weigh a person's soul. If the person's soul was sinful, the empty plate would weigh more than the feather. When that happened, the soul would be eaten by the demon Ammit. Akia takes the scale while examining it with astonishment clear in her eyes. Never had she dreamed of holding such a beautiful object.

"It's so beautiful! But… why are you giving me this?"

Shadi: "You will know in due time. Be careful with it, this item is very dangerous if in the wrong hands."

"What does it do?"

Shadi: "The millennium scale can tell if a person is lying or not. If the wielder wishes it, it can banish the souls of those who do lie or whose hearts are pure evil."

"That's dangerous… I'll make sure I never hurt anyone with it."

Shadi: "You sure are a kind one."

Shadi then suddenly jerked his head in some unknown direction, as if he sensed something there. Without saying a word, he started walking in the direction of the city, that wasn't located that far.

"W… wait!"

Akia tried to call him, but he didn't stop. She then decided to go against all that her mother and granpa told her not to do and followed the blue eyed stranger.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo? Should I continue? I'm still debating whether or not to continue this story. Well if I get anything positive, even if it's just one review or one fav or one follow I'll post the second chapter :D At least I'll know if it's worth it to do that XD<strong>


	2. The Young Boy

**Second chapter as promised! From now on it'll be a regular thing every two days or so. Thank you for those that followed and favorited! Don't forget to review, it helps me know what you guys think and how to make my story better.**

**Well, without further ado, enjoy Marik's first appearance!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Young Boy<p>

Akia kept following the strange robed man named Shadi until he reached the city. It was a little harder to follow him with all the people in the marketplace. After a few shoves and protests, she finally found the man standing still, his back facing her. When she got closer, she noticed that he was talking to two people, a girl and a boy.

When Akia reaches Shadi, he turns his head in shock and looks at her.

Shadi: "Why did you follow me?"

The two people that he was talking to also looked at Akia with surprised expressions and a little fear in their eyes. Akia looked more closely at the two of them. The girl looked like she was older than Akia, but the boy seemed like he was about the same age. Akia couldn't quite understand why, but she felt as though she met the boy before.

"Marik, we have to go back."

Marik: "But sis…"

Marik's sister seemed very worried about something. Akia obviously was completely clueless to the reason why. She just felt like she didn't want that boy to leave.

"So… your name is Marik?"

Marik got away from his sister's grip and got closer to Akia. He smiled at her and rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his white hair. Violet eyes met her black eyes.

Marik: "Yup… What's yours?"

"I'm Akia."

Akia smiled back at him and started fiddling with her feet.

"Marik, we're not supposed to talk to strangers. You know that!"

Marik's sister took his hand and dragged him away as he looked back at Akia. She started to follow them when Shadi stopped her.

Shadi: "You'll see him again."

She waved at the boy, tears filling her eyes. He waved back before both him and his sister disappeared in the crowd.

"Why… Why did he have to leave?"

Shadi: "It is not the time for you to know. Just know that you will see him again."

"How are you so sure?"

Shadi: "Because… You two have a shared past, therefore you will have a shared future."

Akia didn't quite get what he meant. All she understood was that, someday, she was going to see Marik again. She promised herself that she wouldn't let him go that easily ever again.

Shadi: "You should go back to your grandfather. He's starting to notice your absence."

"How do you know?"

Shadi: "I just do."

"Can you help me get back?"

Shadi: "Of course."

With that, she took Shadi's hand, much to his surprise, and let him lead the way.

_Back at the ruins site_

Sugoroku: "Akia! Where were you all this time?"

As soon as Shadi brought her back to the camp, he disappeared. Before she could wonder how he did that, her granpa came running at her.

"I was looking around."

Just then, her granpa noticed the millennium scale she held in her hands.

Sugoroku: "Where did you get that?"

"A nice man gave it to me."

Akia started tracing with her finger the eye of Anubis that was carved on her scale. She felt very attached to the item. Sugoroku recognized how the item was very similar to Yugi's puzzle, even though Yugi didn't solve that one yet. At least now Akia also has her own souvenir.

Sugoroku: "I'll forgive you this time, but don't wander off again like this."

"I won't, granpa."

Sugoroku: "Good girl. Now, it's getting late. Let's go find a hotel or something so that we can rest for the night. Tomorrow will be another long day."

_At the hotel room_

Akia couldn't keep her eyes off her millennium item. She wanted to try its powers, but she was too afraid of accidentally banishing someone's soul. She'll have to be extremely careful. To be safe, she decided to wait until she found a really mean person to test it on. At least then, if she made a mistake, it wouldn't be too bad to banish their souls. Who was she kidding… It would be just as bad! Akia didn't want to hurt anyone.

As she fell asleep, she started thinking about Marik. That boy… He was somehow special to her. She didn't know why. She met so many boys on a daily basis at school, but this boy was different. She couldn't wait to meet him again. She felt as though a part of her was missing without him.

Slowly she began to fall asleep with Marik's face as the last thing she thought of.

_A few days later_

Akia didn't see the boy again. It was the day they were supposed to go back to Japan. She was starting to lose hope of even seeing Marik again. Maybe Shadi was wrong. Maybe he just said that they'd see each other again to stop her from following him. Immediately, she regretted not doing so. Maybe if she had followed him, they would've had more time together and became friends.

Sugoroku: "Let's go, Akia. We're all packed now. I bet Yugi missed you a lot."

"I miss him a lot too."

They both headed for the airport and boarded the plane back to Japan.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it! Next chapter will happen during the time Yugi was trying to solve him millennium puzzle, so there will be some elements of season zero. I loved that season so much, it was intense. I won't add much of it though, since not everyone has seen it.<strong>

**Don't forget to review! :D**


	3. Jounouchi Katsuya

**Third chapter! Joey (Jounouchi), Tristan (Honda), and Tea's (Anzu) first appearance! If everyone remembers the anime well, Jounouchi has quite a strong bond with the red eyes black dragon. Anyone getting the hint? *wink* *wink***

**On with the story then!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Jounouchi Katsuya<p>

Yugi: "Wake up, Akia. It's time to go to school. You're going to be late, again…"

"Give me five more minutes…"

Every morning, it was the same routine. Yugi would try to wake his sister up, but he'd never succeed. In the end, Yugi would just give up and leave, so Akia would always arrive to class late and be lectured by their teacher. Akia used to be such a responsible girl… She started being indifferent to almost everything two years ago, when she turned thirteen. Now Akia was still a kind and cheerful person. She just stopped caring about certain things, which included school.

Sugoroku: "Yugi, you'll be late!"

Yugi: "Coming!"

With that, Yugi rushed downstairs, leaving Akia in her dream world.

Yugi: "Bye granpa!"

Sugoroku: "Akia is still asleep isn't she…"

Yugi: "I hope she fixes that bad habit of hers soon…"

With that said, Yugi left for school after saying goodbye to his granpa. Around half an hour later, Sugoroku heard a scream coming from Akia's room.

"WHY DIDN'T YUGI WAKE ME UP!"

Sugoroku: "He tried, trust me."

"Now I'm going to be late! Again! The darn teacher warned me that I'd get detention next time I'm late!"

Sugoroku: "Well, then it seems that you'll be late today."

Akia put on her school uniform while brushing her teeth. She then packed her school bag, without forgetting to put her millennium scale in there as well. For five years, she'd been carrying her millennium scale around everywhere with her. After she was done, she ran downstairs and grabbed a sandwich before dashing out with a quick bye directed to her granpa.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

She sprinted through the streets at a record speed and finally arrived at the school gates. Since they were closed due to it being fifteen minutes after classes started. That was the average time that Akia arrived on when it was a normal day. When it was a bad day, she'd be around an hour late.

"Well… I'll need to jump over. It's so inconvenient wearing a skirt… At least there isn't anyone around so it's that embarrassing."

Akia was a pretty athletic girl, despite being just as short as her brother, which was a trait that seemed to run in the Mutou family. She leapt over the fence with ease. She made sure her skirt was back in place and proceeded to her classroom. She ran as fast as she could and dragged open the classroom door.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Teacher: "Again…"

Some students were sighing and others were chuckling. Yugi and Anzu were one of the ones who were sighing. Anzu was actually a good friend of hers. They didn't hang out all the time, but they were on pretty good terms with each other.

"It's not my fault that classes start so early…"

Teacher: "You'll have to get used to it! Now go to your seat! Your detention will start right after classes end."

_'__Damn it! I thought he forgot about that!'_

Akia went to her seat that was located right next to Anzu's. Anzu gave her a small smile. Akia made a crying face before she sat down in her seat. Soon after the teacher picked up where he left, Akia dozed off and dreamed of the same violet eyed boy once again.

At the sound of the bell, Akia finally woke up and started stretching.

Anzu: "So how was that nap?"

"Better than the lesson."

Anzu then left to do something that Akia didn't bother figuring out. Yugi then went to sit next to his sister.

Yugi: "Akia… You know you should pay more attention in class instead of just copying my notes."

"Come on, Yugi. You know that'll never happen."

Yugi: "You're right… I can't help but try."

"Did you make any progress with your puzzle?"

Yugi took out the golden box containing the pieces of the puzzle. He shook his head.

Yugi: "Nothing yet. I won't give up though."

Jounouchi and Honda started making their way towards the group who were too focused on the millennium puzzle to see them coming.

Jounouchi: "Hey, so what are you nerds up to again? Oh? Nice box you have there."

Without any warning he took the puzzle box and lifted it high in the air so that Yugi and Akia wouldn't be able to take it away from them.

Yugi: "Hey! Please, give it back!"

Honda: "Why should we?"

Yugi was constantly bullied by these two. This always made Akia angry.

"Hey, assholes! Give that back!"

Jounouchi: "Feisty, aren't we?"

Akia stood up on one of the desks and jumped on Jounouchi's back. She then managed to grab the puzzle box and threw it to Yugi. What she didn't notice was that Jounouchi managed to steal one of the pieces of the puzzle.

Jounouchi: "Ow! Get off me!"

Akia jumped down.

"It's not like I enjoy jumping on your back."

Jounouchi: "Then don't do it!"

"Then don't pick on my brother!"

The two of them glared at each other while Honda was trying to calm Jounouchi down and Yugi tried to calm Akia down. For some reason, Jounouchi really got on Akia's nerves, but she didn't hate him. She wanted to hate him, but she just couldn't. Something within her actually liked him. She would always try to brush that feeling away. What she didn't know was that Jounouchi also felt the exact same way. He always tried to ignore that feeling.

Anzu: "What do you guys think you're doing?"

Anzu came back from whatever she was doing and started yelling at Honda and Jounouchi until they finally left Yugi and Akia alone.

Yugi: "Thanks, Anzu-chan."

Anzu: "Don't mention it."

"Man that bastard pisses me off."

Yugi: "Don't be like that. He probably has his own problems."

"Sometimes, you're way too nice for your own good, Yugi…"

Anzu: "So what were you guys doing?"

Yugi explained to her about how he'd spent all his life trying to solve the puzzle that his granpa got him back from one of his previous expeditions in Egypt. Akia wondered what would happen if Yugi finished that puzzle. Would it have weird powers like her millennium balance? Until now she never dared to use her millennium balance, so she didn't actually have any proof that it held any form of power. She just believed it did.

* * *

><p><strong>So should I continue writing? Is it interesting enough? Tell me in the reviews!<strong>


	4. The Bully

**Introducing Tetsu Ushio from season 0! I think it'll be the only segment I'll include from season 0. After that we'll get into the duel monsters seasons.**

**Review! Pretty please? :D**

**Well alright you can read this chapter first.**

**Let's go chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Bully<p>

_'__Damn it… Yugi and everyone else left already and I'm stuck here in detention!'_

It had been already an hour since Akia started her detention session. Only half an hour to go. She was taking this opportunity finish some late homework. Despite having the indifferent reputation, she actually cared about school… to some extent.

Teacher: "Well, that's it for your detention, Akia. Don't be late tomorrow!"

"Yay! Done with this useless waste of time!"

The teacher sighed as Akia ran out of the classroom.

Back home, Akia discovered that Yugi had his door closed.

_'__That's strange. He doesn't normally close his door. Teenage crisis?'_

Akia put on an evil grin as she opened Yugi's door suddenly.

"Yugi!"

Yugi: "Aaaah!"

Yugi fell off his chair due to Akia's loud entrance.

"What are you doing?"

Akia noticed the puzzle box and puzzle pieces on Yugi's desk.

"Still trying to solve it?"

Yugi: "Yeah. And be more gentle with the door next time… You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry!"

She grinned as she left Yugi to his puzzle. She understood his obsession with the item. After all, she was also very attached to her millennium scale, even though she didn't quite understand why.

_The next day_

Yugi: "Akia! Wake up!"

"Later…"

Yugi: "Come on… You don't want another detention now…"

At the word detention, Akia bolted out of her bed.

"No! Please! Anything but that!"

Yugi: "Well now I know how to get you up."

After they both got ready, they said goodbye to their granpa and went on their way to school.

Sugoroku: "Are my eyes playing tricks on me or did Akia just leave for school early?"

_On the way to school_

"My reputation will be ruined!"

Yugi: "It wasn't such a good reputation to start with."

"I was seen as the only person who could come late everyday but still manage to somehow pass. How is that not good?"

Akia and Yugi continued their pointless talk until Akia bumped into Tetsu Ushio, the head hall monitor.

"Sorry, whoever you are… Oh. I take back that apology. Watch where you're going, Ushio-senpai!"

Ushio never really appealed to Akia. On top of his eyebrows freaking her out, he was the type of guy that abused his position of power. All in all, she really didn't like him.

Ushio: "You should watch who you're talking to, Akia."

"Yeah, I'm talking to a tall thick eyebrows power hogging freak."

Yugi: "Akia…"

Ushio: "Typical… Yugi, come with me. I have something to show you."

As Ushio dragged Yugi with him, Akia started following them. She knew that Ushio would be up to no good and she wouldn't let Yugi get involved in anything he couldn't handle.

Ushio finally stopped in front of two beaten up students. Akia and Yugi recognized Jounouchi and Honda.

Ushio: "I took care of your bullies for you. You should thank me."

Yugi: "What? I never asked you to do this!"

"Jounouchi, Honda!"

Yugi: "Are you guys alright?"

Jounouchi: "Are you satisfied now, Yugi?"

Yugi: "I never asked for this! Ushio-senpai, why did you do this to my friends?"

Ushio: "Friends? You call those guys friends? Well for all the trouble I went through, you'll have to owe me 200,000 yen."

"You have no right to do this!"

Ushio: "It's either that or you pay with your body, in Yugi's case, a beating."

"I won't let you touch my brother or those two idiots."

Ushio: "Like a scrawny girl like you can do anything… Maybe you could…"

"I already declined all your date offers, this situation won't change that."

Ushio: "Have it your way. I want that money by tomorrow, Yugi."

When Ushio walked away, Akia turned to Jounouchi. She hated seeing him in this state. Even after all the times he tormented Yugi, something made her blood boil with rage when she saw him all beaten up. At the same time, she knew that if Yugi didn't pay that freak, he'd beat all of them up.

"Jounouchi, can you get up?"

Jounouchi: "Yeah, no problem."

"Yugi… I think there's only one easy way to solve this without any violence."

Yugi: "There is?"

"I'll just go on a date with him. I mean, how bad can it be?"

Jounouchi: "No way."

"Look, it's none of your business."

Jounouchi: "It is! I'm involved in this!"

"Why do you care anyway?"

Jounouchi: "I don't know!"

Jounouchi truthfully didn't know why he cared. Akia was probably one of the most annoying people he ever met. He just couldn't accept the idea of her dating a freak like Ushio.

Yugi: "Akia, I won't let you do that either."

"Well, what else can we do?"

Before anyone could answer, the bell rang and all four of them headed for class.

Teacher: "Is the world about to end? How come you're on time, Akia?"

"Don't rub it in!"

_After classes_

Yugi looked preoccupied about the whole payment thing. Akia couldn't help but worry. She was seriously thinking of just going out with Ushio for her brother's sake.

Yugi: "Akia, you're not coming home with me?"

"Well… I have some stuff to ask the teacher about. You go on ahead, I'll be home a little later."

Yugi: "…Alright, be careful on your way back."

"I will!"

Akia hated lying to Yugi, but if she told him what she was about to do, he wouldn't have let her do it. She was going to go talk to Ushio and get him to change the deal. When Yugi left, she searched all over the school, trying to find Ushio. Without her being aware of it, Jounouchi and Honda spotted her and started following her.

Jounouchi: "Honda… Isn't it weird that Akia is not with Yugi?"

Honda: "It is, but why are we following her?"

Jounouchi: "She might be getting herself in trouble…"

Honda: "And why do you care?"

Jounouchi: "I don't know!"

Back home, Yugi was worrying about the money he was supposed to pay. He took out his puzzle box and, for some reason, he felt that he was going to be able to solve it this time. Somehow, he was able to put all the pieces together, like something was guiding him. He was almost done solving it, when he realized that there was a piece missing.

Yugi: "No way! Did I drop it at school? Right when I almost solved it!"

Yugi took his bag and put his puzzle inside. He then rushed back to school.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! What'll happen to Akia? To Yugi?<strong>

**Who knows!**

**Reviews make my day happier so help cheer me up and review :D**

**I can't force anyone though... I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Follow/Favorite it helps me see if my story is worth all the effort I'm putting into it!**


	5. The Millennium Puzzle

**Thanks for those who reviewed and followed and favorited!**

**This chapter is actually one of my favs so I hope you guys like it! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Millennium Puzzle<p>

_'__There he is… He's so creepy… No! Akia! This is no time to waver! It's only one date for your brother's sake! An Jounouchi's… Why am I even thinking of that idiot at a time like this! Whatever! I don't have a choice.'_

"U… Ushio-senpai!"

Ushio turned around to find Akia waving at him with a small smile on her face.

Ushio: "You? Smiling at me? Something hit your head?"

"You don't have to phrase it like that. Enjoy it while it lasts."

Ushio: "So? What do you want?"

"The debt Yugi owes…"

Ushio: "You have the money? Or are you asking me to lift it? Because that won't happen."

"Even if I agree to go on a date with you?"

Jounouchi and Honda were watching the whole scene from afar.

Jounouchi: "That idiot! What is she thinking?"

Honda: "Well it can't be that bad, right? It's just a date…"

Jounouchi: "Of course it's bad! I won't let her do this!"

Honda was using all his strength to stop Jounouchi from acting rashly. In the meantime, the conversation between Ushio and Akia was still going.

Ushio: "A date… It would be enough to lift the debt off of your brother…"

"That's great!"

Ushio: "But…"

"What is it?"

Ushio: "The other two won't be off the hook because of one simple date."

"The other two… You mean Jounouchi and Honda?"

Ushio: "It will take more than just a date to get them out of this."

_'__That sly little… What I'd give to shave his eyebrows off and kick him off a cliff!"_

"What else do you want?"

Ushio: "I want you to be my girlfriend… permanently. As long as you're my girlfriend, I won't lay a finger on any of them. Deal?"

As much as Akia hated him, she cared about Yugi, Jounouchi and Honda's safety more. Well she didn't really care about what happened to Honda, but Jounouchi was involved in this. She couldn't stand the idea of seeing him hurt.

"…Deal."

Jounouchi: "NO DEAL!"

Honda: "Damn it, Jounouchi!"

Jounouchi was finally able to get away from Honda and ran next to Akia, facing Ushio.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Jounouchi: "I should be asking you the same thing! Why would you even consider going out with that creep?"

"Stop meddling with my business!"

Jounouchi: "This is not just your business, I'm involved in this too!"

Ushio: "I don't think it's your decision to make, Jounouchi."

Jounouchi: "Yeah? As if I'd let her date you! Over my dead body!"

Ushio: "It's your funeral."

Ushio punched Jounouchi in the face, which caused Jounouchi to lose his balance.

"Jounouchi! Ushio-senpai, you said you wouldn't touch them!"

Ushio: "Well, I only said that as long as you're my girlfriend. This is still not the case. I can beat them up as much as I want for now."

Honda: "I won't stand for this! How dare you fool that poor girl!"

"He didn't fool me, you idiot! Who are you calling a poor girl?"

Ushio: "Well, here's one for you too."

He punched Honda who then ended up in the same position as Jounouchi.

_'__This is bad… I have to do something…'_

"Ushio-senpai, please… I'll do anything, just leave them alone."

Ushio: "Anything…?"

_'__He's probably going to come up with something awful. But… What else can I do?"_

Jounouchi: "Akia! Don't be an idiot!"

"Shut up!"

Ushio: "Well if you do what I'm going to ask of you, I promise that I'll leave them alone… You won't even have to be my girlfriend after that."

"Seriously…?"

Ushio: "That is… if you do what I want you to do."

"What is it? I'll do it."

Ushio: "Take off your clothes."

There was a long moment of silence. Akia was horrified. She didn't know what to do. This was beyond disgusting. She couldn't do that… But then, there was Yugi… and Jounouchi… and even Honda. Akia started shaking. Tears stung her eyes and threatened to come out. She answered with a shaking voice.

"…Fine."

Jounouchi: "You sick bastard! Don't do it Akia!"

Akia stopped listening to Jounouchi. She knew that, if she did, she wouldn't be able to go through with this.

Ushio: "Well then, what are you waiting for?"

With trembling hands, she started taking off her bow. Her head was hanging low. She couldn't face anyone in her current situation. She was too ashamed of what she was about to do. Just as she was removing her bow, a hand stopped her. She looked up and saw Jounouchi looking at her with an angry face.

Jounouchi: "I told you not to do it."

"Jounouchi…"

She couldn't hold in her tears anymore. They streamed down her cheeks.

Ushio: "Who told you to stop? You're not off the hook just because of a few tears."

Jounouchi turned to face Ushio and was welcomed with a kick to the stomach.

"Jounouchi!"

He was on the floor again, coughing.

Yugi, who saw the whole thing, came rushing in front of his sister. He was on his way to find the missing puzzle piece when he heard Akia screaming Jounouchi's name.

Yugi: "Stop this! I won't let you hurt my friends anymore!"

"Yugi, get out of here!"

Ushio: "Everyone just keeps interrupting."

He then proceeded to beat Yugi up.

"Yugi! Ushio, stop it!"

Akia tried to hold him back, but he was way too strong for her. He shoved her on the floor.

Jounouchi: "Yugi! Akia!"

Yugi's puzzle box fell out his bag and opened to reveal an almost complete puzzle. The only piece missing was the one that Jounouchi stole. Jounouchi, realizing how much Yugi cared, gave the last puzzle piece back to Yugi, who was all beaten up.

When Yugi got it back, he immediately completed the puzzle. Akia, Jounouchi and Honda fell into a coma and came back later, to find a crazy looking Ushio who was playing with dead leaves, thinking it was money.

Little did they know that it was the work of the spirit inside the millennium puzzle who challenged Ushio to a Yami no Game (Shadow Game), which resulted in Ushio's loss who then suffered psychological problems because of it. Even Yugi himself barely understood what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it ended really abruptly... It was kind of a conclusion to like a part of the story I guess. Ok I have no excuse for ending it so weirdly...<strong>

**FORGIVE MEEE!**

**Well that ends the season 0 arc. Duel Monsters are coming in either the next chapter or the one after!**


	6. The Transfer Student

Chapter 6: The Transfer Student

The next day, Yugi successfully got Akia to wake up in time for school using detention as a threat. On their way to school, she didn't stop complaining about how tired she was.

"This is way too early… You know Yugi, you don't have to use detention to wake me up… It gives my poor brain such a shock that it can't help but waking me up…"

Yugi: "At least it gets you to school on time."

"So you decided to wear your upside-down pyramid around your neck?"

Yugi: "Yeah. I don't know why, but I feel like I need to bring it with me everywhere."

"I know that feeling… It seems like your puzzle has the same eye of Anubis that my scale has. Do you think they're both somehow related?"

Yugi: "It's possible. Since I've completed the puzzle, it feels like there's a weird presence about it. I'm pretty sure it's not just some normal object."

Jounouchi who was also on his way to school, ran up to Yugi and gave him a friendly headlock.

Jounouchi: "Hey there Yugi! Akia? You're early again? I thought the first time was a fluke!"

"Remind me why we're friends now…"

Yugi: "Come on, Akia… Be more accepting."

"Just don't get too much on my nerves."

Jounouchi: "Come on, Akia! We're friends now. Thanks for everything, by the way… to both of you."

"…No problem."

Despite not really showing it, Akia was actually pretty happy being friends with Jounouchi… and Honda. They all started hanging out after the incident of Tetsu Ushio. That didn't stop Akia and Jounouchi's constant bickering though. However, now it was more friendly bickering than bitter one.

In class, Akia headed for her desk and decided to take a nap until she felt like it.

Jounouchi: "Don't tell me you plan on sleeping through the class…"

"Maybe I am."

Jounouchi: "Then what was the point of coming early?"

"I can escape detention that way."

Anzu: "Hey, Yugi! Hey, Akia-chan! Jounouchi-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Long story short, we're apparently friends now. Honda is also part of this, but I don't really know where he is right now."

Honda: "Guys!"

Honda came in the classroom and ran up to the group.

"Well I guess that's where he is."

Honda: "Guess what!"

Jounouchi: "You succeeded in becoming the school janitor?"

"Nice one."

Honda: "Jounouchi! I'm the beautification office and head of the clean-up committee, not the school janitor! I am here to keep this school beautiful and clean for…"

"Get to the point."

Honda: "Fine… I overheard that there's a new transfer student coming to our class today."

"A transfer student? That's rare."

Anzu: "We should make him feel comfortable."

Yugi: "Maybe we could become friends with him."

"I say we make him go through some type of hazing."

Jounouchi: "Haha! I'm in!"

Jounouchi and Akia gave each other a high five.

Anzu: "You guys…"

Yugi: "Akia, sometimes I just can't figure you out."

Anzu: "Ah! The teacher is here."

At Anzu's statement, they all went back to their seats, anticipating the mysterious new transfer student.

Teacher: "I think many of you heard, but we have a new transfer student coming to our class today. You may come in."

A white haired boy with big brown eyes made his way in. He looked pretty shy. Akia was suddenly interested in who that boy was.

_'__Damn it! I'll feel way too bad to make that guy go through any type of hazing! He's way too adorable looking. I just want to ruffle up that white fluffy hair of his. Sorry, Jounouchi… Maybe we'll do it to the next transfer student.'_

Teacher: "You may introduce yourself to the class."

"M… My name is Bakura Ryo. Nice to meet you."

Teacher: "I trust that you will make him feel welcome. Now, there's an empty seat right next to Akia over there. Akia, can you put your hand up to show him where you are."

Akia held her hand up while smiling.

_'__Yes! I get the cutie pie to sit next to me!'_

After Bakura made his way to his desk, Akia held out her hand. He shook it while she introduced herself.

"Hi there! I'm Akia. Nice to meet you. I hope we become good friends!"

Bakura: "Nice to meet you too."

Bakura smiled at her sweetly and during the whole class, Akia couldn't help herself from observing him the whole time. There was something off about him, but something very attractive at the same time.

Teacher: "Well that concludes our class everyone."

Jounouchi and Akia: "Finally!"

Jounouchi got up and dragged Akia away from the transfer student to begin planning the hazing.

Jounouchi: "So did you think of anything?"

"I'm having second thoughts…"

Jounouchi: "What? Come on!"

"But isn't he just the most adorable thing ever? I can't do anything cruel to him when I look at these big sparkly brown eyes of his…"

Jounouchi: "Fine… I guess he's off the hook because you fell for him."

"I didn't fall for him!"

Jounouchi: "Well it sure sounds like it."

"Whatever, let's just go talk to the guy."

It upset Akia that Jounouchi thought she was in love with someone. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she was actually starting to like Jounouchi a little more each day. At the same time, there was Marik, the little boy she met in Egypt. She was starting to give up on the idea of ever seeing him again. It was a about time to just forget about him. What were the odds of them ever meeting again anyway?

Akia dragged Jounouchi by the wrist to go talk to Bakura. It was lunch time and he was eating with Anzu, Yugi, and Honda who had already started talking to him. Akia went and sat next to the new student.

"So I see you've managed to talk to everyone. Well let me introduce you to Jounouchi."

Jounouchi: "'Sup."

Bakura: "Nice to meet you, Jounouchi-kun. Yugi-kun was telling me about how Akia-chan is actually his twin sister. That explains why you two are both so friendly."

Yugi: "Wait… Akia was friendly with you? I thought you wanted to put him through a hazing."

"Yugi!"

Bakura: "A… A hazing?"

Jounouchi: "Well we both were planning it but she chickened out."

"I didn't chicken out!"

Jounouchi: "You fell for his 'big sparkly brown eyes'."

Jounouchi started chuckling at Akia's shocked expression.

"Jounouchi! I'll get you for that!"

She jumped on his back and held him in a chokehold.

Jounouchi: "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Yugi: "Akia… Calm down."

Akia let go of Jounouchi and sat down next to Bakura.

Bakura: "My big sparkly brown eyes?"

"Oh don't you start too!"

* * *

><p><strong>Midterms are approaching! Meaning less time to write...<strong>

**I'm still going to update on time even if it kills me! XD**

**Thanks for everyone that has been reading until now, I really really really appreciate it!**

**Just don't forget to review for Bakura's big sparkly brown eyes! :D**


	7. The Millennium Ring

**I just love how Bakura is so cute and how it contrasts so much with the spirit inside his millennium ring!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Millennium Ring<p>

"Hey, Bakura, will you be alright catching up with the school work?"

Bakura: "It'll be a little hard…"

Anzu: "Why don't you help him out, Akia?"

While saying this, Anzu winked at Akia. Akia fully understood what her friend was trying to do. She knew that Anzu misunderstood that she liked Bakura, when, in fact, she was actually more interested in Jounouchi. Now, Anzu was trying to hook them up together.

Bakura: "That would be really nice of you, Akia. But… I don't want to trouble you."

Jounouchi: "Oh please! You're asking Akia to help? I think you've got the wrong person. She's probably the laziest student in school."

Anzu: "Shut up, Jounouchi-kun!"

Yugi: "I think helping Bakura will help you get more into school work, Akia. It's worth a shot."

"…Fine, I'll help you."

Bakura: "Thank you so much!"

"You're free now? We can get some stuff done since school's over for today."

Anzu: "Well, we'll leave you guys to your studying! See you tomorrow!"

Anzu dragged Jounouchi and Yugi along, leaving Akia and Bakura alone in the classroom.

"It looks like everyone else is gone. They'll be closing the school off soon, we should go somewhere else. Where do you want to study?"

Bakura: "I don't know. Is there a library nearby?"

"The closest one is like an hour away. I would bring you over to my place, but we probably won't have any peace over there with Yugi and my granpa."

Bakura: "If you don't mind, you can come over to my place."

"Your parents won't mind?"

Bakura: "They won't. Besides, they're not home."

_'__Wait… I'm going to be alone… in a guy's house? On top of that, I just met that guy today? He seems innocent enough… Besides, if it's an extreme emergency, I have my millennium scale with me.'_

Akia knew she still wouldn't use it. It was simply an excuse to make herself feel safer.

Bakura: "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, though. If you don't want to come over, I totally understand."

He didn't seem like the type of guy who would try anything funny with her.

"It's alright, I'll come over. You need to know where we're at in the school stuff anyway."

A faint blush appeared on Bakura's cheeks as he smiled sweetly.

_At Bakura's House_

"That's a pretty nice place you got there."

It was a very simple modern style house. It had two floors with just the essential rooms. Akia followed Bakura to his room. It was just as simple as the rest of the house. Akia scanned the room quickly with her eyes. It was the first time for her to be in a guy's room, other than her brother's. She noticed how neat Bakura was. His room was more organized than hers. Then again, she wasn't the type of person who really cared about how neat her room was. There were also many books in Bakura's room, just like hers. She looked more closely at the books and she was surprised to find that many of them were about Ancient Egyptian history.

"You're interested in Ancient Egyptian history?"

Bakura: "You could say that… My father went to Egypt a few years ago and brought me back a souvenir so I wanted to know more about it."

"You know, I actually have a lot of Egyptian history books back at my place. You should come visit, maybe you'll find some interesting stuff."

Bakura: "You're also interested in it?"

"Yeah, since I was a little kid… I even went on one of my granpa's expeditions to Egypt and found myself my own souvenir."

Bakura sat down on the floor and motioned for Akia to sit next to him. She went to sit next to him and brought her backpack full of her school books so that they could start studying.

Bakura: "Your bag looks really packed."

"Yeah. Well, let's start by getting the books out of there."

Truth was, her bag was packed because of her millennium scale that took up most of the space. For some reason, she didn't want to show it to Bakura just yet. She tried to take out her books without showing too much of what's inside her bag. Bakura, however, had already been able to get a glimpse of the item. He didn't know what it was exactly, but he recognized it had the same material as Yugi's puzzle and his own millennium ring. The millennium ring that his father had brought him back from Egypt. The ring hosted an evil spirit that would take over Bakura's body without him knowing it. The only thing he'd notice is the random gaps in his memory and how suddenly it'd be night, as if he'd been in a coma for the whole day. He had a feeling it was related to the ring, but he didn't know how.

Bakura: "Akia… In your bag…"

_'__Oh crap! He saw it! Wait… why is that bad? Maybe I'm just being paranoid…'_

"Oh… this?"

Akia took out her millennium scale to show it to Bakura. The feather somehow always stayed on its plate, never falling off.

Bakura: "I actually have something similar."

"You do?"

Bakura took out his millennium ring from under his school vest. It was attached around his neck.

"So… There are actually more of those items than the ones Yugi and I have…" _'And Shadi's…'_

Bakura: "I might sound crazy to you, but it feels as though there's another presence inside this ring…"

_'__Just like what Yugi told me… Is every one of those items like that? If so, why don't I feel any different presence in mine? All I feel about my item is something similar to a dark aura, but nothing like another presence.'_

Bakura's millennium ring suddenly started glowing.

"What is happening?"

Bakura: "Akia! This is dangerous! You have to get out of here!"

Even though Bakura didn't know what it was that was happening, he had a feeling that whatever was inside the millennium ring reacted to Akia's millennium scale. He also had a feeling that it whatever it wanted with the millennium scale wasn't going to be anything good. Akia would be in deep trouble if she stayed anywhere near him. Akia was feeling very confused, but she also felt some sort of danger. Just as she was getting up, a hand caught her ankle, making her fall flat on her face. She turned around and found Bakura's hand holding her ankle. He looked different, darker.

"What are you? Bakura's evil twin?"

Bakura: "Smart little girl. You figured out that it wasn't sweet little Bakura anymore. However, I'm not related to that weakling."

"What do you want from me?"

Bakura pinned her wrists to the ground with his hands and give her an evil-looking grin. Now that Akia had a better look at him, His hair was more spiked up than before. His eyes were definitely not sparkly anymore. He started lowering his face until she could feel his breath on her lips.

Bakura: "What I want? It's simple. First, your millennium scale. Second, an explanation to why I feel like I've met you before."

"Well you won't get either of them. How would I know why you get the impression that you've met me before?"

Akia noticed that she was still holding her millennium scale. She did tell herself that she would use it as a last resort if anything happened. This was definitely the case here. She just needed to bring it close to Bakura's heart.

Bakura: "It's not like I'm giving you much of a choice. I'm taking the millennium scale."

"Get off!"

Akia succeeded in kneeing him in the stomach which caused Bakura's hands to let go of her wrists. She took that chance to bring her millennium scale to his heart. It was the first time she used it, so she didn't know what to expect. The empty plate started moving. It was as if something extremely heavy was put on it, because it went plummeting down.

Bakura: "You…"

That was the last thing Bakura said before he blacked out. Akia started to panic.

_'__Wait. Is Bakura going to be okay? Did I just do something stupid? Oh please, be okay!'_

"Bakura… Bakura… Please wake up…"

Slowly, Bakura started to open his eyes. Those were definitely the big sparkly brown eyes that Akia found extremely adorable. He slowly sat up just to be pinned back down by Akia's hug.

"You're alive!"

Bakura: "A… Akia! W-W-What happened?"

Bakura was as red as a tomato. He did not expect a hug right after opening his eyes from a coma. He then heard sniffling. He realized that Akia was crying. He wrapped his arms around her and patted her back.

Bakura: "D… Don't cry. I'm fine, don't worry…"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to use my millennium scale on you, but I didn't know what else to do!"

Bakura: "It's okay. We're both alright, that's what counts."

Akia finally let go and tried to dry off her tears. Bakura also dried off a few of her tears with his finger. He didn't like seeing her cry.

"Bakura… There's some weird other person inside your ring. He's… dangerous."

Bakura: "I figured as much… I'm really sorry you had to go through this."

"I'm okay... I don't think we'll be able to get any work done today, though."

Bakura: "It is getting late…"

"I can help you out tomorrow if you want."

Bakura: "I want to, but… What if he attacks you again?"

"Well I know now how to handle it. Besides, I doubt he will try the same thing again."

Bakura: "Alright. Can I walk you home? It's a little dark outside."

"Sure, I'd like the company."

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it! Akia has now three guys on her hands! What'll happen?<strong>

**Review and tell me what you think! Reviews encourage me to write more! :D**


	8. Duel Monsters

**This story hasn't been getting much views lately... Oh well, I guess I'll just write for those few people that care about reading it :D**

**Thanks a lot, without you guys, I'd probably just stop writing, because the Yu-Gi-Oh! original series fandom is slowly disappearing apparently.**

**Anyway! Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Duel Monsters<p>

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school! Thanks again for walking me home, Bakura."

Bakura: "No problem, sorry again about what happened…"

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're fine."

_Bakura's POV_

I watched Akia as she went inside her house. Why did the spirit of the millennium ring attack her? Was it because of the millennium scale? I didn't want to put her in any danger… I should make sure that we're never alone together again. I'd hate to see her hurt. I wanted to get to know her better, to get closer to her, but I knew that it would only harm her.

_Yami Bakura's POV_

That girl… I knew that she wasn't just some random girl. I felt strange around her. As if I'd already met her before… long ago. She thought she could get rid of me by banishing my soul, but I am far too powerful. I had already a fragment of myself inside the millennium ring so my soul will never die as long as the ring is intact. She was something else though… Nobody had ever dared threaten me before, but she did. She also defied me. It will be fun to mess with her a little more. She was rather entertaining.

_Outside POV_

Akia went to the living room to find her granpa and Yugi unpacking some sort of cards.

"What's that? A new game?"

Sugoroku: "Oh, Akia! You're back."

Yugi: "How was your studying session with Bakura? Did you actually get any studying done?"

"What are you trying to say? Anyway, what are these cards?"

Akia got closer and took one of them.

"Kuriboh?"

Yugi: "It's called Duel Monsters. This game has been around for a while overseas, but it's only recently that it came here to Japan."

"Interesting… How do you play?"

Yugi: "Well, basically two players face each other with the deck they created. Then, the one who succeeds in bringing his opponent's life points to zero, wins."

"Sounds interesting. How do you construct your own deck? Any tips?"

Yugi: "You want to make one?"

"Maybe…"

Yugi: "Another distraction from schoolwork, right?"

"Hey, I'm actually interested in this!"

Yugi: "Hm… Well, if you want, I'll tell you a few tips. I'm still beginning myself, though."

"Well, you've been always really good at games, so you'll probably master this in no time."

Yugi: "Yeah, I've been good at all games against everyone except you…"

"So will you tell me how to make a deck or not?"

Yugi: "I will… So first thing you have to know about duel monsters is that there are three main types of cards: Monsters, Spells, and Traps."

Yugi explained most of the rules to Akia, and, as always, she quickly grasped them. After going over them once more, she finally opened a few packs and tried to make her own deck.

"Well now… I should balance the Monsters, Spells, and Traps… Like this… This card looks good… Hey gramps, do you have any awesome rare cards?"

Sugoroku: "Well, I have this."

Granpa took out a Monster card called the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"It has 3000 attack and defense? Can I have in my deck? Please, granpa!"

Sugoroku: "No way, this was a gift from a very dear friend of mine, a few years ago. You have enough good cards here to make a decent deck. In the future, you'll be able to strengthen your deck, and have your own style of duelling."

"Fine… Even though the cards here aren't all that next to that dragon…"

After a while, she finally constructed a rather decent, basic deck, considering that her granpa's shop only had beginner packs at the moment.

"So Yugi, should we have a little duel? I want to see how effective this deck is."

Yugi: "Sure thing. I mean we both have about the same chances of winning this so I guess it'll be fair, unlike most other games that you somehow manage to get advantages in."

"Hehehe… Too bad, Yugi. I think I'm going to win this one too!"

_The Next Day_

On their way to school, Akia and Yugi are given a headlock from Jounouchi.

"Ow, you idiot! Let go!"

Jounouchi: "So Akki, how was your 'studying' session with Bakura? Any juicy details?"

"What are you talking about, bird brain! Nothing happened!"

It hurt Akia a little to hear Jounouchi say those kind of things about her with another guy so casually, as if he didn't care. She knew he didn't, but she always tried to not face it.

Jounouchi: "Yeah, right. You just want to keep all the good parts for yourself… Hey Yugi, did your granpa get those Duel Monster cards? I was able to get my hands on a few and made my own deck! Wana try and duel me?"

Yugi: "Yeah, granpa got them. In fact, Akia and I were able to make our own decks too. And we… played a little."

Jounouchi: "She owned you didn't she."

"You know it!"

Yugi: "Hey! It wasn't that bad! I was able to win once!"

"Out of seven games."

Jounouchi: "It's still an accomplishment considering that you somehow manage to win every single game on this planet. But you know what, I'll challenge her to a duel today and I will win! My deck is unbeatable!"

"Let's duel then."

After they all arrived at the classroom, Akia and Jounouchi sat facing each other and started duelling. After a few turns, Akia had her Horn Imp (1300/1000) in attack position and her full life points. Jounouchi on the other hand, had no monsters on the field and only 300 life points left.

"I'll just set a card face down and I'll end my turn."

Bakura made his way to where the two were duelling.

Bakura: "Is that the new Duel Monsters game?"

Anzu: "Good morning, Bakura. Yeah, those two have been playing for a few minutes now."

Bakura: "Who's wining?"

Honda: "Akia-chan, of course. I mean, do you really think Jounouchi stands any chance against her?"

Bakura: "Akia-chan is good at a lot of things, isn't she?"

Jounouchi: "Oh, stop crushing all my hopes! Anyway, it's my turn now. Draw! Aha! Finally! I summon Armored Lizard (1500/1200) in attack mode and I attack your Horn Imp!"

"Too bad, I activate my trap card: Reinforcements."

Jounouchi: "Whaa… What's that?"

"I can target one face up monster and it gains an extra 500 attack points until the end of this turn. Of course, I choose my Horn Imp."

Jounouchi: "Wait… so… how strong is it now?"

Anzu: "Now, it has 1800 attack points, so it's exactly 300 attack points stronger than your monster. That means you lose 300 life points."

Jounouchi: "But… Wait… That's all I have!"

"Exactly. I win!"

Jounouchi: "Oh come on! I want a rematch!"

"Too bad. I don't feel like it. Duel Yugi."

Jounouchi: "Fine. Come on, Yugi. Let's do this!"

Yugi: "Sure, Jounouchi."

While they're having their duel, Akia noticed the multimillionaire, Kaiba Seto, sitting a few seats away. He never really attended his classes regularly, because of the fact he was the CEO of the biggest gaming company around. He was arrogant, cold, and unpleasant. Akia didn't like him very much.

Bakura: "Hey, Akia."

"Ah, Bakura. How are you?"

Bakura: "I'm good, thanks for asking. So, you're pretty good at Duel Monsters aren't you?"

"Yeah, you could say that I've got some kind of talent when it comes to games, just like Yugi has. Except that I almost always win against him too. Hey do you play Duel Monsters too?"

Bakura: "I haven't actually thought of trying the game."

"You should; it's really fun. Tell you what, I'll help you with the rules and stuff."

Bakura: "Akia-chan… I don't think it's a good idea to be alone with me. I don't want what happened yesterday to happen again…"

"Bakura, you worry too much!"

Bakura: "Akia-chan, please, I don't want to see you hurt."

"Fine…"

Honda: "And Jounouchi loses again!"

Akia and Bakura focused their attention back to the game. Yugi completely wiped out Jounouchi, just like Akia did.

Jounouchi: "Aw, man! It's not fair! You guys have like unlimited cards at your granpa's shop!"

"Stop complaining, you just suck at the game, Jounouchi."

Jounouchi: "Why, you!"

Jounouchi got up and trapped Akia in a friendly headlock.

"Ow, ow! I told you not to do that! Let go!"

Jounouchi: "As if I'll listen to you, shorty!"

Yugi: "Hey guy, if you want, you can come over to our granpa's place with us. He has this super rare card, too. Come check it out!"

Jounouchi: "You serious, Yugi? I'm coming over!"

"Just let go of me first!"

Jounouchi: "What if I don't wana let go?"

Akia blushed a little at the remark. She didn't know how to answer, because she actually enjoyed being so close to Jounouchi, even though it was in a friendly manner.

Bakura: "Come one, guys. No need to fight."

Jounouchi: "Oh yeah, sorry Bakura! Take your girlfriend back."

Jounouchi playfully shoved Akia into Bakura's arms. Bakura felt his cheeks burning up.

Bakura: "Sh… She's not…"

Akia was too confused to even say anything at that point. She was in Jounouchi's headlock for one second, then the second after she found herself in Bakura's arms. And she didn't hate it…

Anzu: "Guys, the teacher is here."

Akia finally broke away from Bakura and went to take her seat. During the whole day until the end of classes, her mind kept thinking of Jounouchi, then Bakura… then Jounouchi again… then Bakura again… then that boy from Egypt that she'd probably never see ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, three hotties around Akia haha! Seriously, she's a lucky girl, don't you think?<strong>

**And also, since the duel monsters are now in the story, I'll be describing Akia's important duels turn by turn, so if anyone doesn't like that, you can skip those parts.**

**Thanks for reading! See you next week~**


	9. Granpa's Precious Card

**I noticed that I did a stupid mistake about Akia not knowing about the Blue Eyes, when her granpa actually showed it to her in the last chapter...**

**Yes I'm that forgetful...**

**So I decided to correct this! Sorry for the mistake XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Granpa's Precious Card<p>

Anzu: "So, your granpa is the one who taught you the basics Yugi?"

School was finally over. Akia, Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda were all on their way to the game shop. Akia did invite Bakura to tag along, but he told her that the teacher offered to help him catch up with everything that he missed. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that she won't be the one helping him out with his studies anymore.

Yugi: "Yup, and I taught Akia the basics that granpa taught me."

Jounouchi: "You shouldn't have… Now she just owns everyone in this game, just like every single other game you taught her."

"It's not my fault that I'm smart."

Jounouchi: "Only game smart."

"Speak for yourself, idiot!"

Jounouchi ruffled Akia's hair, which made her bangs cover her eyes.

Jounouchi: "Hehe, now you look like a drenched puppy."

Akia sighed while trying to adjust her hair again.

Honda: "Man, you two bicker non-stop. If I didn't know better, I'd think you hated each other."

Jounouchi: "Hate Akia? Impossible. She's way too fun to mess with."

"Shut up!"

Akia looked in front of her and watched Anzu and Yugi being absorbed in some kind of conversation that apparently made them both really happy. The truth was, Akia knew about Yugi's crush on Anzu, and, she had a feeling that things could work out between the two of them. Just as she was absorbed in her thoughts, Jounouchi put an around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"W-W-What are you doing?"

Jounouchi: "What? Can't friends do that to each other? Wait… don't tell me… You're being shy?"

Jounouchi gave Akia a mocking grin as she felt her cheeks burning up.

"No, you dumbass! Why would I be?"

She turned her head away and a lot of thoughts entered her mind.

_'__Why did he do that… I mean, if he was just a random friend it wouldn't be a problem, but he's a friend that I… kind of like more than just a friend. I know he won't return these feelings, but he sure is making it hard on me to brush mine off. I guess I'll just enjoy the moment while it lasts…'_

Yugi: "Here we are, guys!"

_'__Already? I can't believe I didn't notice that sooner!'_

Jounouchi let go of Akia and went ahead with Yugi to the game shop. She felt a little disappointment as his hand retracted. They all got into the game shop and were welcomed by Sugoroku at the counter.

"Hey, granpa."

Yugi: "We're back, granpa!"

Sugoroku: "Well, well, you brought all your friends with you, too?"

Jounouchi: "Yeah, gramps. Yugi told us about this super rare card you have."

Sugoroku: "Well, let me go get it."

Granpa got a small box out from under the counter and opened it. All eyes were on the card that was placed face down in the box. Granpa then took it out and showed it to them.

Sugoroku: "Here it is, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"3000 attack points?"

Jounouchi: "This is extreme!"

Honda: "I really don't get what's so special about it…"

"You don't play the game, so you wouldn't know."

Jounouchi: "Can I have it?"

Sugoroku: "Are you insane? There're only four of this card in the whole world! It's not even for sale!"

"How come you…"

Akia was interrupted by the door chime.

Sugoroku: "Welcome!"

They all turned around to find Kaiba at the door.

Yugi: "Kaiba-kun?"

"Rich boy?"

Honda: "What is the heir of Kaiba Corp. doing here?"

Kaiba: "I heard that Yugi and Akia's granpa is a card maniac."

Jounouchi: "Oh, so you play Duel Monsters, too? That's awesome! Let's get along!"

"I'd rather die than get along with a stuck up rich boy like him…"

Jounouchi: "What's that, Akia?"

"Nothing!"

Kaiba: "No thanks, I'll pass. You're way out of your league if you think you can get along with me."

"What'd you say, rich boy?"

He was really starting to get on Akia's nerves. Before, she didn't mind him much, but now, she straight up couldn't stand his presence.

Kaiba: "I was the winner of the Duel Monsters National Championship, after all. In other words, we're on completely different levels."

Jounouchi: "The hell? How about you shut up and play me?"

Yugi: "Stop it, Jounouchi."

"Yugi's kind of right, you won't stand a chance against him. Even though I hate to admit that…"

Kaiba smirked at how furious Jounouchi looked.

Kaiba: "Does this shop even have any decent cards?"

"If it didn't, you wouldn't be here now, would you?"

Kaiba ignored Akia's remark as he noticed the card in Granpa's box. His mocking expression turned into shock.

Kaiba: "W-What?!"

He rushed to the counter, shoving Akia aside in the process. She landed in Jounouchi's arms as he tried to keep her from falling.

"Watch it, asshole!"

Kaiba completely ignored her once again as he stared down at the legendary card.

Kaiba: "How come the Blue-Eyes White Dragon is in a dump like this?"

"A dump?!"

Akia was now beyond irritated. What she'd give to slap some sense into that jerk's brain… Granpa closed the box and put it away.

Sugoroku: "Now that's enough of that. It isn't for sale, anyway."

Kaiba scowled and then put on a more business-like expression. He took the suitcase he was holding the whole time and opened it on the counter in front of Granpa. Akia and the others looked at what was inside and were struck with awe, just like Sugoroku.

Kaiba: "Old man, if you give me the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, I'll trade all of these cards in return!"

Granpa gave a mocking laugh.

Sugoroku: "No way."

Everyone seemed surprised, since there were some pretty rare cards in there.

Kaiba: "If you're not going to trade it, I'll buy it! Name your price, anything!"

Sugoroku: "Kaiba-kun, the reason I'm not selling this card is not because it's such a strong card, but because it was a gift from a very precious friend. Therefore, I'll treasure it just as I treasure that friend. Nothing you can offer can measure up to that."

Kaiba: "What…"

Yugi: "You would feel the same even if it was a weak card, right granpa?"

Sugoroku: "That's right. This card has the same heart as that precious friend."

"Never thought I'd ever think granpa was cool…"

Kaiba closed the suitcase in frustration and left.

"Glad he's gone..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, thanks for tolerating my dumb mistakes!<strong>

**Review! :D**


	10. New Cards And New Feelings

Chapter 10: New Cards And New Feelings

Anzu: "It's getting a little late, guys. I think we should start heading home."

The sun was already setting outside the game shop.

Yugi: "I'll walk you home, Anzu-chan."

Anzu: "Thanks, Yugi!"

Jounouchi: "Well, Honda and I will get going too. See you tomorrow, guys!"

"Bye, everyone."

After they all left the game shop, Akia and her granpa started getting ready to close the store.

"Hey, granpa? Are you hungry? I feel like going to buy something to eat at the convenience store."

Sugoroku: "Well, since you'll be going, could you get me a steamed bun? It's been a while since I ate convenience store foods, your mother always says it's not healthy…"

"I know what you mean… Well, I'll be going then."

Sugoroku: "Oh, by the way. I got these new packs of Duel Monster cards and I thought you'd be interested to take one of them."

"Great! I felt like I needed to upgrade my deck a little more. How many cards are in one pack?"

Sugoroku: "I think four. They usually contain more rare cards, that's why."

Akia went to pick a random pack.

"Thanks, granpa. I'll check them out on my way to the store."

Sugoroku: "Have fun, Akki. Don't take too long!"

_Akia's POV_

Awesome! Can't wait to check these cards out! Let's see… First card is… Banisher of the Light (100/2000) Huge defense! It looks like it has a special effect too… As long as it's face up, all cards that are supposed to go to the graveyard are removed from play instead? Well, how would that benefit me… Maybe there are cards that are stronger when there are cards that are removed from play? Well, in any case, it's going in my deck because of that huge defense. Second card, now… Different Dimension Warrior (1200/1000)… Another effect monster? When it battles with another monster, they're both removed from play after damage calculation. What is this? Removed from play edition? Well, it could get rid of strong monsters. In my deck, then! Third card is… Man-Eater Bug (450/600)… Well, that's an ugly monster. When it's flipped, it destroys a monster on the field. Could come in handy… Now, last card is a trap! I needed some! Sakuretsu Armor? This trap can destroy one attacking monster. Well, well… Pretty good power-ups for my deck! Thank you, granpa!

_Outside POV_

Akia arrived at the convenience store after checking her new cards. She bought a few steamed buns as well as some other stuff that she felt like eating.

_'__Well, I should get back before the sun sets… I wonder if Yugi's back. Having all the fun with Anzu… Hehehe, I'll totally tease him about this.'_

"Granpa, I'm back!"

Sugoroku: "Finally! I was craving those steamed buns!"

"Let's eat them here before mom finds us out…"

The game shop's door chime sounded as Yugi came in.

Yugi: "I'm back… Wait, are these convenience store steamed buns?"

"Want some?"

Yugi: "Give me some! It's been forever since we had those."

"So Yugi, did you kiss her?"

Yugi's face turned all shades of red.

Yugi: "W-W-W-What? K-K-K-Kiss? It's… It's not like… like that b-b-between me and Anzu-chan!"

"Yeah, right! You're head over heels for that girl! When are you going to man up and tell her how you feel?"

Yugi: "She doesn't feel the same way about me… Look, can we stop talking about this?"

"Fine… Sooooo did you at least hug her?"

Yugi: "Akia!"

"Sorry, sorry! I couldn't help it! Hey, guess what! I got some new cards today, want to play against my new deck?"

Yugi: "Like you needed any extra power-ups… Well, it'll be fun, I guess. Let's see what you've got."

"And that's how I won again."

Jounouchi: "Geez… I feel sorry for ya Yugi."

Yugi: "Can't help it… Those new cards are a serious power-up."

Bakura: "Good job, Akia-chan. If I wasn't so busy with all the catching up, I would've already made my own deck by now…"

"Come on, Bakura, when you're done with all that useless studying, I'll make sure that we have a proper duel."

Bakura: "Thanks, Akia-chan."

Akia slightly blushed at the smile that Bakura gave her.

Jounouchi: "I caught that, Akia! You're blushing! So adorable!"

"Shut up, Jounouchi!"

Akia smacked the back of Jounouchi's head, and tried to hide her blush, that got deeper, with her other hand. She didn't get how Jounouchi can be so insensitive sometimes… The one she really, truly liked was him. She had to admit that Bakura didn't leave her indifferent, but that was because he was extremely good-looking… and nice… and considerate… and… there was something familiar about the spirit in his ring…

Jounouchi rubbed the back of his head, moaning in pain. He then ruffled Akia's hair.

"Hey! What was that for?"

Jounouchi: "Payback for touching my beautiful head!"

"Nothing's beautiful about it…"

Akia mumbled while trying to fix her hair.

"There… Hey, Bakura, is my hair less crazy now?"

Bakura: "Wait… There's a hair sticking out…"

Bakura extended his hand and arranged the rebellious hair. He caressed it down and his hand paused on the hair on the side of Akia's face. He then stared longingly into her eyes. Akia felt herself blush uncontrollably.

"B... Bakura? Is there something on my face?"

Bakura flinched, as if he was snapping out of a dream. He retracted his hand, and scratched the back of his head, looking around in embarrassment.

Bakura: "I-I'm really sorry about that, Akia-chan… I don't know what took me…"

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Thanks… for adjusting my hair."

They were both avoiding making eye contact.

Anzu: "Akia, Bakura! The teacher's here!"

They both snapped out of their stupor and rushed to take their seats.

_'__Man, that was weird… But it felt… nice…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me if you guys liked this chapter!<strong>

**Review!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	11. Kaiba's Move

**Longest chapter I've ever written in my entire life...**

**I'm trying to go a little faster in the story to get to the part where Marik appears, but it doesn't seem to be working...**

**I'm sorry I'm updating slowly, but it's because I have the finals and final projects coming up, so I'm preparing a lot for them...**

**In any case, I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Kaiba's Move<p>

"Wait, so why are you guys coming with us today, too?"

Jounouchi: "You know you're happy that we are."

"As if…"

That day too, Jounouchi, Anzu, and Honda were going to the game shop with the twins.

Yugi: "Jounouchi insisted on having Granpa teach him Duel Monsters."

Jounouchi: "Yeah, I need to learn how to build a proper deck. I mean, even Anzu beat me!"

"Well, Anzu has the basics down. You don't."

Jounouchi: "Hey! I have the basics down! I'm not just some beginner!"

"You haven't used a single trap or spell card in all the games I've seen you play…"

Anzu: "True."

Jounouchi: "Stop teasing me!"

Yugi: "We're here guys."

Yugi opened the door to the game shop, while greeting his granpa as usual, but, this time, he didn't get a reply.

"Yugi, is Granpa there?"

Akia goes in the shop and looks around.

Yugi: "Maybe he's out?"

"That's odd. He's always saying that he should never leave the shop unsupervised."

Jounouchi: "Bathroom break?"

"Could be."

Suddenly, the phone started ringing. Everyone looked in the direction from where the sound was coming from. It was the shop phone. Akia thought it was probably some unsatisfied customer who wanted to complain. Maybe it was someone who wanted to pre-order some new game. Either way, she didn't feel like replying to it.

"Go get it Yugi."

Yugi: "I knew you'd say that…"

After rushing to the phone, Yugi picked it up.

Yugi: "Hello, Game Shop."

As the conversation went on, Yugi's face grew more serious, and worried. Akia, who followed him to the phone, saw how his facial expression changed. She started to feel a little restless as well because of her brother's behaviour.

Yugi: "What do you mean? Kaiba-kun!"

"Kaiba?"

Yugi: "He hung up… He has Granpa…"

"What?"

Yugi: "We have to hurry!"

Everyone followed Yugi, without asking any more questions, considering the need to hurry to get to the old man.

_'__The hell is Kaiba thinking? Did he like kidnap Granpa? Is this all because of that damn card? Man that rich boy needs someone to knock some sense into him… He pisses me off so much…'_

When they arrived at Kaiba Corps, they rushed in and found Sugoroku lying on the ground, in visible pain.

Yugi: "Granpa!"

"What happened to you?"

They both rushed to his side.

Sugoroku: "Yugi… Akia… I'm sorry… I tried to show the boy the heart of the cards, but…"

Sugoroku couldn't finish his sentence, and groaned in pain.

"Granpa!"

A mocking chuckle came from the door behind Sugoroku.

Kaiba: "Well, you took your time getting here."

Jounouchi: "Bastard, what did you do to Gramps?"

Kaiba: "All we did was duel."

_'__How can a duel cause this much damage to a person? There must've been something more to it…'_

Kaiba: "The bet was the other's most precious card."

"Cut the crap, rich boy. There must've been something more that brought Granpa to this state."

Kaiba looked at Akia with a little resentment in his eyes. It was soon washed off with a cocky smile.

Kaiba: "Well, you're not as dumb as you look. Indeed, I think he may have been a bit shocked by my Virtual Simulator."

Anzu pointed at him accusingly.

Anzu: "You must've pulled some cheap tricks!"

Kaiba: "I don't do that. Here, I'll prove it with the card I won."

Kaiba pulled out the Blue Eyes White Dragon card that belonged to Sugoroku. Then, he tore it in half. Everyone gasped in surprise that turned immediately into horror.

Yugi: "That's my granpa's most cherished card!"

Kaiba: "Only three of the same card are allowed in one deck. Since I already have three of them, this one is useless. This way it will never be used against me.

Sugoroku: "M… My Blue Eyes…"

Sugoroku groaned in pain once more.

Yugi: "How could you do such a thing?!"

"You bastard…"

Akia started shaking with rage. Before she or anyone could stop her, she got in front of Kaiba. She stared at him with eyes full of resentment. He shot her the same look back, and grinned.

Kaiba: "What do you hope to do? It's not like you'll have the guts to even lay a finger on…!"

Before he could finish his sentence, he felt a sting on his left cheek, and his head was involuntarily jerked to the right. When he fully realised that Akia had slapped him, he rose his right arm to retaliate.

_Kaiba's POV_

As I was mocking that frail, stupid girl in front me, I felt a pain on my cheek. She dared to slap me? ME? Seto Kaiba? She won't get away with this!

_Jounouchi's POV_

That bastard! He tore Gramps' card! I was about to go beat him senseless, but Akia got there before me. That slap must've hurt! Way to go, Akia! Wait, he's going to retaliate? He would go as low as to hit a girl? I've got to do something…

_Akia's POV_

Man, that felt good! He's planning to hit back, isn't he. Damn it, I won't be fast enough to avoid it, I better just take it… My eyes closed on reflex, waiting for the impact. However, it never came. Instead, I felt arms wrap around me and pull me into a tight hug. I opened my eyes to find my face stuck to a manly chest. She then felt something pushing them hard backwards.

_Outside POV_

Jounouchi planned to take the hit instead of Akia. He hugged her, shielding her from Seto's menacing arm. Instead of being hit, he felt Kaiba's foot kicking him, which caused him to lose balance. He instinctively put a hand behind Akia's head, shielding it from the fall. Jounouchi managed to stop their fall by landing on his knees.

Jounouchi: "AH! KAIBA! Hitting a girl would've been a new low!"

Jounouchi got up and helped Akia up. She felt very confused by the events. Jounouchi protected her?

Kaiba: "Girl? If I ever considered her a girl, then maybe I wouldn't have attempted to hit her."

"Shut it, rich boy!"

A groan from Sugoroku stopped her from arguing more with Seto.

Sugoroku: "Yugi, take these cards… Win against him, with these cards…"

Yugi: "But, I can't just leave you here, Granpa!"

Kaiba: "Interesting. You want revenge for your grandfather? I'll take you on."

Jounouchi: "Yugi… If there's anyone that can teach that guy a lesson, it's you. We'll take care of Granpa from here."

Yugi: "Jounouchi-kun…"

Honda: "You can fight him Yugi!"

Anzu: "Teach him the heart of the cards, like what Granpa told you."

"I would've taken him on myself, but I wouldn't have taught him anything, so it's up to you, bro."

Yugi: "You were never good a teaching…"

Yugi turned back to Sugoroku and took his deck.

Yugi: "I understand Granpa."

Anzu: "Now put your hands out, everyone."

Anzu took out a black marker and drew a smiley face on our hands, combined together.

Anzu: "Look, this is proof of our friendship!"

Jounouchi: "…What's this?"

Akia smiled at his aloof expression.

Anzu: "The marker ink will soon disappear, but our hearts and friendship will never disappear!"

Akia chuckled.

"That's deep."

Yugi: "You're right, Anzu-chan."

Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi, and Akia went out to the ambulance that had arrived for Granpa.

Anzu: "Akia, Jounouchi, you two should go support Yugi. Honda and I will take care of Granpa."

Jounouchi: "Got it."

"Take care of him, Anzu."

Akia and Jounouchi rushed back to where Yugi and Kaiba were. When they entered the arena, they saw monsters battling.

Jounouchi: "What the…!"

"This must be his Virtual Simulator… It's incredible…"

Yugi was attacking with his dragon. A young boy entered the arena, yelling 'big brother'.

_'__So the rich boy has a kid brother, huh.'_

The game went on as Kaiba destroyed many of Yugi's monsters with his powered up clown. During the duel, Akia started noticing how Yugi looked a bit different… He looked sharper, less innocent that how her brother always looked. Was it even the same person? The air around him was so different…

She didn't pay much attention to the rest of the duel until Kaiba summoned his Blue Eyes White Dragon. Not only one, but two of them! Yugi managed to hold them off with Sealing Swords of Light. He also managed to summon the Black Magician which managed to defeat Kaiba's Judge Man. The life Points are now 1000/900, with Kaiba leading. Somehow, Kaiba managed to draw his third Blue Eyes, which he summoned. He then attacked the Black Magician, bringing Yugi's life points down to 400.

"Yugi…"

This was bad, and Akia felt it. What chances did he have of winning? It was almost none! She even saw how Yugi was hesitating to draw his next card. Then, all of a sudden, a look of determination filled his eyes, and he drew the card with newly found confidence.

Kaiba: "Did you find despair by reaching your hand out?"

Yugi: "You're wrong! I just found hope! The card I just drew…"

Yugi showed his card to Kaiba.

Yugi: "Is the Sealed One, Exodia!"

"Exodia!"

Akia had heard of it from her granpa. She thought it was some kind of legendary card that no one has ever summoned!

Kaiba: "What?!"

Exodia's form started to materialize as Kaiba stared in horror.

Kaiba: "Impossible! Exodia?! Did you just create a miracle?!"

Yugi attacked with Exodia, defeating all three of his Blue Eyes White Dragons, and bringing Kaiba's life points down to 0.

"Yugi won! That was incredible! I never thought I'd live to see Exodia!"

Jounouchi: "He did it!"

Yugi: "No matter how strong the card is, it's useless if you can't connect your heart with that card. When you do connect, miracles happen!"

Kaiba: "I-Impossible…! How could I lose?!"

Yugi: "Kaiba, your heart is being driven by evil!"

The eye of Anubis appeared on Yugi's forehead. Akia recognized it, and realized that, as she thought, it wasn't Yugi that was standing up there… She felt that it was something like the spirit of the ring, which took over Bakura… But this one… Wasn't as evil… Yugi, or more like the spirit of the puzzle, extended his hand in Kaiba's direction.

Yugi: "Mind Crush!"

Kaiba let out a pained scream and fell to his knees.

Yugi: "I've just destroyed the evil within your heart."

Yugi then came back down from the platform, joining Akia and Jounouchi.

_'__Man… Yesterday was a pretty eventful day… And Yugi… He's got one of these spirits, too. Wait, does that mean I have one too, since I have a millennium item? But it hasn't manifested itself, so I probably don't. Either that, or it's a lazy one.'_

Yugi: "Akia! Wake up! You'll be late for school!"

"Yeah, yeah… I'm awake…"

When they arrived at school, they found Jounouchi duelling Anzu.

_'__I guess he wants his revenge on how badly she beat him yesterday…'_

Bakura: "Good Morning, Akia-chan!"

"Bakura! Man, it feels like it's been forever since I last saw you…"

Bakura: "What do you mean? We just saw each other yesterday at school."

"Lots of things happened since then…"

Anzu: "And I win again!"

Jounouchi: "What?! Yugi, what am I doing wrong?"

Yugi: "Teacher's here, I'll check your deck after."

Jounouchi: "Alright…"

Akia, as usual, dozed off during the lesson. She felt someone poke her arm. She slowly opened her eyes and found Bakura sitting on the chair in front of her, facing her.

"Is the lesson over…?"

Bakura: "Yup, you slept right through it."

Akia got and stretched a little before plopping back down on her seat. She looked around and noticed how Yugi and Jounouchi were missing.

"Where are Jounouchi and Yugi?"

Bakura: "Oh, they went outside for some fresh air."

"Hm… I bet Yugi is giving him some Duel Monsters advice. Hey Bakura, did you make a deck?"

Bakura: "It's not completed, but I'm in the process of making one."

"When you do finish it, I want to be the first one to test it!"

Bakura: "Of course, Akia-chan."

"By the way, Bakura, did the spirit of the ring appear again?"

Bakura: "Actually… He did…"

"So I guess my millennium scale didn't work on him…"

Bakura: "Akia-chan, do you have any idea why he would be after you?"

"Not really… I'm kind of curious about that. Why don't you ask him?"

Bakura: "The thing is, it seems like he doesn't know why either."

"Well that complicates things…"

There was a moment of silence where they both ran through the many questions appearing in their minds.

"Oh hey, do you want to come over today? You never got to see our game shop. Maybe you'll find some good cards there."

Bakura: "Sure, I'll come."

"Great! Let's do that then."

Akia felt another poke on her arms. She fell asleep again during her class. Bakura was trying to wake her up. She opened her eyes, and stared at Bakura with blank eyes.

"Good morning…"

Bakura chuckled at her comment.

Bakura: "Morning? The day is over, Akia-chan."

Akia rubbed her eyes, got up, and stretched. They both started leaving the school.

"Well… let's go get some ice cream."

Bakura: "Ice cream?"

"Yeah, it helps chase away my sleepiness."

Bakura: "It'll be my treat then."

"You sure?"

Bakura: "Yup."

"Then go right ahead!"

Bakura: "Haha, you're an odd one."

"Odd? Who wouldn't jump at the opportunity to get free ice cream?"

Bakura: "If you put it that way…"

"Man, that was good! Thanks again for the treat, Bakura."

Bakura: "No problem, Akia-chan. And you can call me Ryou if you want…"

"Alright, Ryou."

_'__It sounds nice… Saying his first name…'_

Bakura blushed a little, but Akia was way too absorbed in her thoughts to notice it. Eventually they arrived at the game shop, only to find it was closed.

"Did Granpa get kidnapped again…"

Akia said it sarcastically, but she had a little fear in her heart that that might actually be the case. She took out her key and opened the door. Then again, if he was kidnapped, he wouldn't have locked the door.

Bakura: "Kidnapped?"

"Long story… Granpa? You there?"

There was no answer. Akia went to the back door, and Bakura followed. She opened it to find her granpa talking seriously to a kneeling Jounouchi.

"Granpa? Jounouchi?"

Sugoroku's serious expression softened to a welcoming one.

Sugoroku: "Oh, welcome back, Akia! Is that your boyfriend?"

"Is that the only thing you think about… Anyway, why's Jounouchi here?"

Jounouchi: "Ah, Akia! Don't interrupt my training!"

Sugoroku: "As he said, I'm training him."

"Duel Monsters…?"

Jounouchi: "You guessed it! Now go have fun with your boyfriend elsewhere."

Sugoroku: "So he is your boyfriend!"

"No, he isn't! Let's go, Ryou."

She dragged Ryou upstairs.

"Sorry about that…"

Bakura: "I-It's fine…"

Bakura felt a little disappointed by how strongly Akia denied that they had a relationship. He knew she was only saying the truth, but it still hurt him a little.

"Yugi! You there?"

Akia had stopped in front of her brother's room.

Yugi: "Ah, Akia. Welcome back."

Yugi got up from his desk and opened the door. He was a little surprised to see Bakura there.

Yugi: "Bakura-kun? You brought him along?"

"Yup! He never saw how our game shop looked, and I thought he might find something that interested him."

Yugi: "Yeah? Well, that's too bad, because today Granpa is busy… But you should definitely come back again when Granpa isn't wrapped up in other stuff."

Bakura: "Alright, then."

"Hey, Ryou. Come with me, I'll show you how my room looks like."

Yugi: "You know Akia, your laid back attitude around Bakura-kun is kind of why everyone thinks you guys are together… You act way too casual around each other. A normal girl wouldn't bring a guy who isn't her boyfriend into her room…"

"Well, I'm not normal, then! Let's go Ryou."

Akia took Bakura's hand and dragged him to her room. He blushed at the sudden contact. When they got to Akia's room, Bakura sat down on the floor, seiza style. He noticed the Ancient Egyptian history books that Akia told him about. Other than that, it was a very nicely decorated room with a lot of idol posters. He noted down in his mind that Akia was a big fan of boy bands.

"Ryou, you don't have to sit in that uncomfortable position. Relax!"

How could he relax when he was alone in the room of the girl he liked, with the girl he liked. He remembered when she was alone with him in his room. At that time, his feelings for her weren't as strong. Now, he just wanted her… He liked her a lot. However, it didn't seem like she shared the same feelings.

"Hey, Ryou? Are you listening?"

Bakura: "Huh? Yeah!"

He wasn't listening… He was way too wrapped up in his thoughts. Akia had been rambling for a while, until she realized that he wasn't even aware of what she was saying.

Bakura: "Akia… I have something to say…"

He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to tell her about his feelings.

"Hm? Tell me then."

Bakura: "I… Akia, I…"

Just as he was about to say it, Akia's room door opened.

"Ah, Jounouchi! How was your training?"

Jounouchi: "Man, gramps is a pretty strict teacher… Anyway, I came here to tell you that I'll be leaving for now. But, don't worry, you won't have time to miss me, because I'll be coming everyday here until I learn properly!"

"Man… It'll be noisy everyday… Ryou, you had something to say? Sorry this idiot interrupted you."

Jounouchi: "Idiot?"

Bakura: "Oh, it's fine. I'll tell you some other time."

"You sure…?"

Bakura: "Yeah, I guess I'll be going too. It's getting pretty late."

"Alright, see you tomorrow at school, Ryou."

Bakura waved and followed Jounouchi out. He was finally going to say it, but he got interrupted. He doubted he would be able to muster up the courage to try and say it again anytime soon, but he would say it someday.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you guys think!<strong>

**Review, please, it makes me happy :DD**


	12. Invitation to Duelist Kingdom

**Finally finished my exams!**

**I'll be updating more often from now on!**

**Also, more duels are coming up, so, if you don't like to read them, you can always skip those parts.**

**Enjooy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Invitation to Duelist Kingdom<p>

"Wait, so you're coming over today, too?"

Jounouchi: "What did I tell ya? I'm going to be at your place every day until I finish training with Granpa. By the way, what about your boyfriend?"

"What boyfriend?"

Jounouchi: "Bakura! He's not coming over today too?"

"What do you care?"

Jounouchi: "Sheesh, no need to snap at me like that!"

Akia was really not in the mood to deal with Jounouchi's teasing. The truth was, Akia had asked him if he was free to come over, but he was avoiding her all day, so he declined her offer saying that he was busy. He was not flat out ignoring her, but he wasn't keeping eye contact. Usually, he'd approach her at any chance he got, but, that day, he didn't talk to her, unless she initiated the talk herself. His responses were also very brief. And now, on her way home, Jounouchi was asking her about her 'boyfriend'. What was wrong with Ryou? Did she do something wrong that offended him?

Somehow, Honda and Anzu also decided to go over to her and Yugi's house that evening. They said they wanted to cheer Jounouchi on with his training.

Yugi: "Granpa! We're home!"

Sugoroku: "Welcome back! I see you've brought your friends over. What about your boyfriend, Akia?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

Sugoroku: "Whatever you say."

Yugi: "Oh, by the way guys, did you hear about the Duel Monsters tournament? They're going to be airing the final round today."

Jounouchi: "Oh man! That's going to be epic. Let's hurry up before it starts."

"Man… I should've entered that tournament. If it wasn't because of all the schoolwork lately…"

Yugi: "Schoolwork wouldn't stop you from doing whatever you want…"

"That's what you think…"

Anzu: "But I thought that when it comes to tournaments and competitions, the school is pretty lenient and the teachers help you catch up after."

"What?! How come I didn't know that?"

Honda: "You don't exactly pay attention to anything that has to do with school…"

"Well, then… Next Duel Monsters tournament, I'll definitely join!"

Yugi: "Hey guys, I think it's starting!"

On the television screen, that was opened since they came in, the duel between the two finalists of the tournament. The announcer introduces them as Insector Haga, and Dinosaur Ryuuzaki.

"They're the finalists? They look so scrawny…"

Yugi: "You know better than to judge by appearance…"

"Still… There's a limit."

As the duel unfolded, it seemed like Ryuuzaki had the upper hand.

"They have so many rare cards… Granpa, do you have any new packs?"

Sugoroku: "As a matter of fact, I do. But I'll only give you one pack, it's rather expensive…"

Granpa left to go get the pack. At the same time, Haga managed to turn the duel in his advantage.

"Looks like this duel's outcome is decided."

Jounouchi: "And I thought Dinosaur Ryuuzaki had it in the bag!"

Yugi: "Well, now it looks like Haga will win next turn."

Just as Yugi predicted, Insector Haga ended the duel by winning the following turn.

Yugi: "I heard that Pegasus J. Crawford himself will be giving the trophy to the winner."

Honda: "Pegasus?"

"Isn't he the creator of Duel Monsters?"

Yugi: "That's right! I think that's him."

Yugi pointed at the screen where the announcer introduced Pegasus J. Crawford, creator of Duel Monsters, and president of Industrial Illusions. A man with long silver hair made his entrance with the trophy in hand. He gave it to Insector Haga, and invited him to a certain event that was going to be held by his company soon.

"An event? Could it be a tournament? I want to apply!"

Yugi: "I think you actually need an invitation for this."

Sugoroku then made his entrance with a package, and the card pack for Akia in hand.

"Thanks for the cards, Granpa!"

Akia snatched the card pack and immediately opened it. Jounouchi went to sit next to her and check the new cards she got. Everyone else's attention was on the package that Sugoroku brought along.

Yugi: "What's this package, Granpa?"

Sugoroku: "I don't really know, but apparently it was sent to you, Yugi, from Industrial Illusions."

Yugi: "Industrial Illusions?"

At the mention of Industrial Illusions, Akia perked her head up, giving her full attention to the package.

"Could it be an invitation to the tournament?"

Yugi: "I don't know… Let's open it and see."

When Yugi opened it, everyone looked at the content with a puzzled expression.

Honda: "A glove…?"

Jounouchi: "And two stars…"

Yugi: "There's a video tape, too."

Anzu: "Maybe the video tape contains some kind of explanation to all this."

"Let's try playing it."

Yugi took the video tape and inserted it in the VHS player. On the television screen, Pegasus' face appears.

Pegasus: "Hello. Nice to meet you, Yugi boy."

Jounouchi: "He's…!"

"Pegasus J. Crawford!"

Sugoroku: "He's the creator of Duel Monsters!"

Pegasus: "This is a video letter for my dearest Yugi boy."

Yugi gasped in surprise.

Pegasus: "I am aware that you defeated Kaiba boy."

"Well you're quite the celebrity, Yugi."

Pegasus: "So I would like to test your playing strength. But there is a time limit in this duel. The life points will total 2000 points. After 15 minutes, the one with the most remaining life points wins. Sounds good?"

"Wait what?"

Jounouchi: "Does he want Yugi to duel against a video tape?!"

Honda: "That's not possible!"

Pegasus chuckled, and revealed the eye that was covered with his hair.

_'__That's the eye of Anubis!'_

Akia immediately took out her millennium scale, that she kept in the bag next to her.

The eye started shining and, soon, everyone but Yugi and Akia stopped moving, as if time itself stopped. Pegasus looked confused for a bit.

_Pegasus POV_

So that girl holds a millennium item as well… That would explain how she wasn't affected by my millennium eye. Should I invite her to the tournament, too? It could make things interesting… I'm pretty sure she'll find a way to come to the tournament, even without an invitation. If she can't, then she's just a waste of time. That millennium item, though… It's one of the ones that Shadi used to carry around everywhere along with his millennium key. Is she that important that he'd give it to her? Or did she steal it? No… He probably gave it to her.

_Outside POV_

Yugi and Akia looked around them, feeling extremely confused at how everyone just froze.

"Jounouchi! Honda!"

Yugi: "Granpa! Anzu!"

Pegasus chuckled.

Pegasus: "Well, well. You were unaffected by my eye, girl. Other than you, no one else can get in the way, now. Shall we begin, Yugi boy?"

Yugi: "Is this a Dark Game?"

"Tch… It's the first time I'm actually fully conscious during one of those games."

Akia had heard of how her brother got into some of these. She was even there when he initiated one with Ushio-senpai, but she fainted before she could see much.

Yugi's millennium puzzle started shining.

_'__Is he…'_

Akia had a feeling that the spirit inside the puzzle was about to come out. She felt her brother's aura becoming stronger and darker. He also looked older, and less innocent.

Yugi: "A Dark Game? In that case, I'll be your opponent."

Pegasus: "The Duel starts now!"

The counter started counting down the 15 minutes of the duel. Pegasus laid a facedown card in the trap/spell cards section, and ended his turn.

Pegasus: "Your turn, Yugi."

Yugi drew his card.

Yugi: "Alright, I use this card."

Pegasus: "The Devil Dragon Card, am I right?"

"How did he…?!"

_'__Did he cheat? Or did he just guess correctly? Can he see through cards?'_

Akia and Yugi felt surprised, almost horrified at how Pegasus was able to know which card Yugi was about to play.

Pegasus: "I already knew that you would play this card. That's why… I activate my trap card, Dragon-type Sealing Jar. Your dragon will be sealed in this jar, now."

Strong light came out of the TV and Yugi's dragon was sealed.

"How…"

The duel kept going, and Pegasus predicted every single card and strategy that Yugi was about to play.

Pegasus: "You are probably very shocked right now, Yugi boy. This is reality: you cannot defeat me. And if you lose, you will have no choice but to participate in my tournament."

Yugi: "What?"

Pegasus: "It is meant to determine who is the real King of Duelists in the game of Duel Monsters."

Yugi: "King of Duelists?"

Pegasus: "That's right! The winner will receive the title of "King", along with a cash prize and great fortune!"

Yugi: "Such an even doesn't interest me. What if I decline?"

"Well it interests me…"

Pegasus: "No, no! You don't have the privilege to decline. The very fact that you cannot defeat me ensures the fact that you shall not escape me. As for you, girl, if you are able to find a way to participate in the event without an invitation, then you are welcome to do so."

_'__Dammit… I'll have to actually do an effort to participate.'_

Yugi: "I haven't lost yet."

Pegasus: "Okay, then let us continue the game."

_Yugi's POV_

There has to be a reason why Pegasus knows what cards I'm holding. What is it? He might be controlling me with magic somehow… It could be some kind of hypnosis… It's the same as if he could see what is in my hand. I discovered the secret of his so-called "magic". If I use a card in my hand, I'll be under the influence of his "magic… I believe in my Deck! I will bet everything on them!

_Outside POV_

Pegasus: "Now, Yugi boy, it's your turn!"

_'__I'm pretty sure it's that eye of his that makes him able to read Yugi's mind. It's like Shadi's millennium key where he was able to enter my mind. I wonder if Yugi figured it out… Or at least, figured out a way to keep Pegasus from seeing what's in his mind.'_

Yugi drew a card from his deck, without looking at it, and placed it on the field.

Pegasus: "It's no use, if you're going to use your Undead Zombie."

Yugi: "I knew it. Your "magic" has come to an end, Pegasus. You might know what cards I have in my hand, but you have no idea what the cards I draw from my Deck are."

Pegasus: "What…"

_'__Good! He figured it out, or at least some of it.'_

Yugi: "My card is Black Magician!"

Pegasus frowns slightly, and feigns an overly dramatic disappointed face, while adopting a sarcastic tone.

Pegasus: "No! It is not a Zombie-type!"

Yugi succeeded in attacking Pegasus, dropping his Life Points to 1200.

Pegasus: "Well, I congratulate you! Because you discovered the secret to my power, you pass this test! But you underestimate the extent of that power!"

Yugi: "What?"

_'__There's more to it…?'_

The duel went on, and Pegasus was able to take control of the Black Magician, destroying Yugi's monster, and dropping his Life Points to 400.

Yugi started thinking that maybe Pegasus was really able to read his mind.

Pegasus: "Now once I end my turn, it'll be time up! Nice fight, Yugi boy!"

_'__10 seconds left… Can Yugi really win this now? It feels like it'll be over before he can.'_

Yugi: "The game's not over yet! My last card is the Fiend-type, Demon's Summon (2500/1200)!"

Just when Yugi's monster started his attack, the time reached its limit and all monsters disappeared from the field.

"So close…"

Pegasus: "Game Over. Just like the girl said, so close! I would've lost if you just had one more second. Yugi boy, you hold far greater skill than I originally anticipated. I have a strong feeling we will be fighting again soon in Duelist Kingdom."

Yugi: "What if I don't want to?"

Pegasus: "You are unable to escape me."

Pegasus revealed his millennium eye, taking Akia and Yugi by surprise. Akia, in an act of defense, brought her millennium scale in front of her.

Pegasus: "My power is the Shadow Power of the Millennium Eye."

Yugi: "Millennium Eye?"

"I knew it… This was all a millennium item's doing!"

Pegasus: "I'll see you again in Duelist Kingdom, if you want back your most valuable treasure."

A beam of light shot from Pegasus' eye and targeted Yugi and Akia's granpa. Right after, they both saw their granpa trapped in the TV.

"What is that?! Granpa!"

Sugoroku: "Yugi… Akia…"

Yugi went back to his usual self, and grabbed the TV screen, trying to reach his granpa.

Yugi: "Granpa!"

The room went back to normal, as if time began running again. However, Sugoroku was the only that wasn't back to normal. He collapsed, as Yugi was shouting his name at the television.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D It makes me happy...<strong>


End file.
